King of Glitzville
by Iluvnintendo
Summary: Glitzville doesn't need a king! Why did they choose one? SHYGUYS! YAY!
1. A Funeral in Black

Chapter 1

A soft breeze ruffled her black satin dress as she cried quietly into her matching hankerchief. Hundreds were present at the funeral of the Chancellor. Her hat was small and black, with a veil over her face and a large brightly colored peacock plume swaying gently with the breeze. A perfect setting for a burial, the sky was dark and foretelling of rain.

"It will all be okay. We will find out who did this." Mallow whispered to his long time friend. Bow floated silently on the other side of the princess and kept silent, as boos often do.

After keeping silence for some time, she finally let a few meek words come out. "He was like a father to me… how could anyone do this? I don't even think Bowser could have… this horrible crime."

The princess of the boo pondered and rubbed her cheek for a brief moment. "Personally, I think one of the guards did it." Bow whispered. "I sense something horrible; corrupt inside the palace walls, and I know it isn't you."

Avalon sighed and looked over at the guards. An unseen evil; she was having horrible feelings, just like the ones she had before Smithy came. "I feel it too but there is nothing I can do."

Bow nodded. "But yes there is, your highness. Disappear for a few weeks, to clear your mind and prepare. Go to Delfino or Glitzville and maybe you can get in contact with Geno again. Maybe he can help."

The ashes of the chancellor were buried in a modestly sized monument in the Mushroom Kingdom cemetery. Life would go on, the princess was crowned queen and no coronation party was had. She sat on her newly acquired throne, wearing the queen's tiara, and reading the small golden scroll a dozen times. How peculiar… a peace treaty after all of these years!

"With my signature…" she thought. "This feud between Bowser and I can end."

The scroll was a peace treaty that had came from the Koopa King himself. "Should I accept the king's proposition? What if he killed the chancellor? Maybe this was all part of a diabolical plan? I really shouldn't trust him! Although, one can never have too many allies…." She thought a moment, and finally reached an intelligent decision.

A new scroll was prepared and given to the winge'd Yoshis to deliver. As Bowser read the news he slammed his fists on the arms of his golden spiked throne in anger.

"Why won't she be my ally? WHY? She's the most stubborn…."

Kamek peeked in the room.

"Your highness, the news was not as we expected?" The magikoopa hid the sign behind his back. Written in silver confetti on a red poster board it said, "congratulations on your victorious victory".

He attempted to calm himself by inhaling through his large nostrils. "No, it was not as I expected at all! She thinks I killed the chancellor or had someone else do so. I just want to make peace! Look at the letter she wrote to me! I'M TRYING TO BE NICE AND SHE WON'T LET ME! WHY IS SHE SO FUCKING DIFFICULT?"

"Bowser, calm yourself. You don't want to wreck the throne room again. The construction crew is on vacation."

He pounded his fists on the throne again. "It's going to turn out my way this time, Kamek. It HAS to! If it doesn't, I'm going to have to do something desperate! I'm going to do ANYTHING desperate!"

Kamek sighed. "Well, I'm going to take the blimp to Glitzville to watch the championship match tonight. If you were in a better mood I would invite you."

Bowser stood up. "You? Invite me? No, I don't need an invitation!" His mighty paw swept Kamek into the wall violently where a portrait of Bowser fell upon him. A scream was heard and Kamek was silent for a few moments. "And you're not going ANYWHERE! You will bring me the Star Kid so I can make a wish tonight! I want it IN MY ROOM when I get out of my bath!" Bowser snorted fire and headed into his room. "And clean up the mess you made!"

Kamek pulled himself from the rubble and hobbled into his laboratory.

Bowser hissed with hatred as he threw a little tantrum in his room. He had taken a nice bubble bath and was in better spirits. "KAMEK WHERE IS THE JARRED STAR KID you imbecile…. You, um, MORON?"

A tapping was heard on the door so the evil King bellowed for whomever it was to come in. And it was Kamek, with the jar in his hands. "I am sorry it took so long…"

"Save your excuse and give me the little confetti-flake! I have a very good, well thought out wish!" He snapped. "GIVE ME!"

"But I have a better wish. Wish for him to tell you how to attract and capture star kids."

"That idea would have been better if I had thought of it! It lacks evilness! But in any case, it will be a suitable wish. Now hand me the five pointed freak so I can get your crummy suggestion over with."

Kamek scoffed. "I think I should make the wish! I don't even know why I obey you! You never thank me, you throw me against walls, and you're evil! I think I'll keep it for myself, you ugly red headed-"

Bowser snatched the starkid from Kamek, and with a swift backhand, the magikoopa was flat into the wall and twitching in pain. "That's why you don't talk back to me, Kamek. My magic is thrice as strong as yours."

Kamek lay there for a moment, knowing that if he got up he would receive another blow.


	2. Unwanted Vacation

Chapter 2

This had to be the world's most horrible job! Giving the great turtle-king a pedicure. Kamek was sentenced to this task for his disloyalty to Bowser. The koopa king purred with contentment and looked at all of the jarred star kids in his chambers. Kamek was given two hundred thousand gold, three star kids and an apprentice for his good idea; the student would take over in a few years and Kamek could finally retire.

"Kamek, maybe we should go on a vacation; where do you think we should go?"

Kamek stood up with the nailbrush in his hands. "We have to go to Glitzville! They just quadrupled the size of the island and put in a big casino!" He was still a bit sad that he missed the title match but was getting over it.

Bowser ran his claws through his hair and chuckled. "Good idea. I would like to go there. You are a very smart servant; until you do something really stupid to screw up your good streak."

Kamek washed the king's feet and dried them with a fluffy white towel. "We should leave for Glitzville soon. They are having a grand opening celebration for the next two nights, and lots of pretty girls will be there."

Bowser scratched his forehead. "Well, I have nothing better to do so we can leave tonight. And you promised pretty girls. If Peach isn't there then you're in for it."

Kamek sighed, and grumbled something incoherent and insulting about his master. He was promptly tripped by Bowser's tail. The koopa king began to laugh evilly as he waddled out of the room to pack his bags. He took a pair of star kids with him to use. There would be many more when he got back. The trap to catch the star kids was working very well.

Maybe too well! As the princess-now-become-queen brushed her hair, a knock came at her door. She hummed a little song as she put on her robe and made her way. Undoubtedly it was a servant with her evening tea and cookies. Tomorrow she was leaving for vacation, and she was about to pack after she had her snack.

"Just a moment!" She called in her usual, feminine voice. She turned the white porcelain doorknob and peeked out to see who it was. She jumped back in surprise, and locked the door.

"It's just me and I can't stay long. Please let me in."

She opened the door, now wearing a less revealing robe. "Geno, you shocked me! I had to change so you wouldn't see too much of my skin."

He smirked a little. "It didn't bother me at all, princess; or should I call you queen now? Queen Avalon, you took your mother's name?" She nodded, and he changed the subject. "I have a very important matter of business; you see, star kids are vanishing from Star Haven. It seems they are fleeing."

She gasped. "That can't be! Star Kids love it there! Why would they leave? No, something must be capturing them!"

"They are fleeing. We have searched high and low for anything harmful. They are leaving and we have no idea why! Do you know why? You always have a second sense with these kind of things!"

She thought a moment. "Let's head downstairs and ponder over this."

He blocked off the door as she tried to head out. "I like it in here; because of the privacy."

Avalon shrugged and sat down. "Well, maybe they aren't happy after all."

"How can they not be happy? We give them everything they need in life. They are safe and secure, have anything they wish to eat and drink, entertainment… If you were up there, you would never leave. It is called star haven because it is a haven; paradise to all."

"Maybe they're leaving because they want adventure. Perhaps they are tired of the safety of Star Haven. Even I go out for adventures once in awhile. I tire of the safety of the palace walls." She stood up and waked over to the window. "See how beautiful the world below the stars is? Down here, the land, is a haven to me, not up there." She gestured toward the sky.

Geno looked offended. "I will find the star kids and interrogate them. You must be wrong about all of this; your world is disgusting. Look at it." He glanced across the countryside with piercing eyes. "Fat men and inbred children; none of the femmes in the land are pretty, except for you. You don't fit in, I think it is time you were pulled from this dreadful place."

Avalon sighed. "It is not my time. My mother said I would see my first two children before I left, and I plan on waiting until I find the perfect man."

"You have waited long enough, Avalon. You're nineteen; you were a year and a half old when your mother was that age."

"She had an arranged marriage."

Geno scoffed. "And so did you but you had the law changed so you could get out of it. Changed because the man you were destined to marry was too ugly."

She turned away from her friend and huffed. "I think you should go. You did say you couldn't stay long, and you've already stayed too long for my preference." But Geno had already left after his last remark had been said.

The princess huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Ever since Geno had become a Star Spirit, his attitude had become arrogant. Why did he want her to leave the land so quickly? She wouldn't let him rush her. She would wait until she found love before she fell into a marriage and had children.

She sat down and her shoulder was caressed. It was Geno once more. "By the way, a good friend of mine wants you to have dinner with him tomorrow night in Glitzville. He's the king there. Make yourself pretty, put on a smile and entertain him. He may be your last hope at ever being married, with your reputation for being a tease and all. Somehow he is quite interested in you."

Avalon seemed confused. "Glitzville has never had a king. How stupid! A tiny little island like that having a ruler… Delfino has no king and it's tenfold in size!"

"He's the first. And I insist you meet him. He's been bugging me for the last week about you. Well, I will tell him you accept. Wear something…. Not pink for a change." Geno nodded and vanished in a swirl of golden sparkles. Avalon began to pack, and in a moment her tea was brought. She sipped on it before she went to sleep.


	3. Teardrop Earrings

Chapter 3

Glitzville had grown by tenfold. The floating isle had now become a floating city, with lovely hotels, restaurants, and a massive casino. The glitz pit was still the main attraction, and was now three times its original size. Avalon took a carriage to the casino and at the door she was greeted. Her two toadette servants stayed by her side at all times, and a yoshi-bellhop in a red suit lead the three of them to their rooms. The princess was to stay in the royal suite and the servants next door in the just as nice honeymoon suite.

Avalon walked into her room and was surprised by the beautiful basket of fruit, three bouquets of roses and three bottles of Delfinian champagne. The yoshi put the bags in her bedroom, and started to leave. She gave him a generous tip and he left with joy on his face.

The fruit basket was filled with all of her favorites; dragon fruit, passion fruit, star fruit, and a large red fruit shaped like a dragon fruit, but having black tips on the spikes of it. A cluster of champagne grapes and quite a few lychee fruits were the rest of the items in the basket.

Attached to the basket was a small card that said diner was at seven and that the king was looking forward to meeting her very much. The flowers and the champagne gave her the same idea. She felt special, and a bit worried by it all. Why so many gifts from someone she didn't even know? It was a bit overboard, ridiculous, she felt as if she had a stalker.

But Geno's words had struck a chord in her heart. Time was fading fast and her time in the world below was almost up. She wanted a baby so badly; a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, tiny toes and fingers, a plump little boy with an adorable smile and matching personality.

At one time she was very attached to Geno, even believed she loved him, but he made it blatantly clear that it was impossible for a relationship to work between worlds. Geno also loved a strong woman, and Avalon was anything but. Her self-esteem was strong but not her battle skills. She braided her hair and put it up in a tight bun, gritting her teeth in anger. She didn't want to leave her land. She hated her mother. How could a mother sell her daughter's soul away like this?

Her mother was once a member of the Koopa Kingdom, and worshipped the dark star spirits. The King of the Mushroom Kingdom fell in love with her and asked for her hand in marriage if she changed her ways. In order for her sins to be repented, she had to give her purest child's soul to the star spirits.

Avalon had been considering joining Bowser for the last few years. If she did so, she could stay on Earth, but if she joined then she would become his Queen, cursed to an eternal life of worshipping him. But still, she would be able to raise her children, if it was possible to have children with him.

"Do you like your dinner?" The so-called king asked as she sat at his table. He lived in a large penthouse in the top of the casino.

"It's very wonderful. You must have a good chef, King Link." She remarked.

He stared at her for a few moments, and as he did, his heart began to break. She really didn't remember him. Everything Geno said was true. She remembered nothing of their romance. He didn't forget anything, not even the smallest detail.

Her hair was up tighter than he had ever seen it before, in a small diamond tiara, and she wore an azure silk gown which was strapless and had a short train. Her earrings were teardrop diamonds, matching the tears he could see her trying to fight back.

"I think I should go." She announced as she stood up slowly.

He also stood. "I didn't mean to make you upset earlier. Please don't go, Ava." He called as she grabbed her dark blue cape and fastened it about her neck with the brooch. He took her arm. "You don't believe me, but I have no reason to lie. Ask Geno." He begged. "I've never been like this, but you changed me somehow." He paused. "I killed the chancellor because he was corrupt."

Avalon yanked her arm away. "That was supposed to make me believe I loved you? You are a liar and a murderer. And how dare you try to bring Geno into this! Geno would never be friends with a murderer. And right now I have little to no faith in him anyway!"

She slammed the door and headed back to her room.


	4. Link's Wish Fulfilled

Chapter 4

He sat and remembered the night he lost her. Vividly he remembered the fierce battle with Leo; Avalon running off and never returning. Her brave little heart saved his life, and the lives of all in the Kingdom. When he tried to refresh her memory she thought he was insane.

"How did things go?" Geno was sitting in Link's throne, looking concerned.

"How did things go? How do you think they went?" Link snapped. "She started crying at dinner. She's been through too much lately. You should have sent her to meet me in a few months."

"Time is running out, Link. Had we waited, it would be too late. Kammy sent her a message a few days ago, promising her eternal life in this world if she would marry Bowser and join the Dark Star Spirits. She doesn't want to be a Star Guardian. She just wants to stay in this world and have a family, but that isn't possible."

Link grumbled. "You can change it. Find someone else to fulfill your task. I won't make her leave my side when we are King and Queen. Can't you understand what she's been through? Do you know how many girls in this world would love to fill her place?"

"We don't want a GIRL up there; we want Avalon. She was given to us, and we want what is rightfully ours. Is that too much to ask?"

Link growled and stared at Geno. "You don't even care what you do to your followers do you?" Link yelled. "Fine! I still have a wish left. You want to mess with my life? I'll do the same to yours!" He pointed at Geno. "And I won't force her to love me. Maybe she won't ever have to leave. Maybe she'll never have children."

Geno left without saying a word, but Link knew that he would be back soon after his wish. He released the small star kid, and made his wish. All of the star kids would turn into birds, beautiful, brightly colored parrots. And what a shock Bowser got when he had a collection of jarred birds twittering in his room. He released them all and cursed loudly as he opened the window and the flock left him.

Kamek was up on the roof trying to open the Star Kid trap. As it sprung open a large twittering cluster of tiny avian took flight, but most of them perched on the many turrets and balconies. "The King won't like this one bit!" he cried in despair.

"KAMEK! YOU MORON!" The call of his master was heard, the very sound made the magikoopa cringe in fear. He meekly called back, "Coming Sir" as he headed back down into the palace itself.

"Explain this!" Bowser was sitting on his throne, a few of the brightest little birds on his shoulders, head, and throne.

Kamek shuffled his feet. "It's migrating season… so they flew this way…. Saw how handsome you were and…"

Bowser slammed his fists. The birds didn't move. "try again, stupid."

He thought a moment more. "I didn't do it. I think you have been cursed."

"I have been cursed… with having a dumb fuck as a magician! Now DO SOMETHING TO RID ME OF THEM! I want them all gone by tomorrow morning!" The King rose from his throne, shook himself, and stomped back to his room to lock himself in until the creatures were gone.


End file.
